


Sex Troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Cocaine, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Prison/Jail Mention, Tony Is High Oh What A Surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You got out, and you came out, bro."





	

**Author's Note:**

> a mini story for you peeps, hope you like it  
> I know the fandom is small but oh well

"Luis, you know nothing about sexual troubles!"

"What the fuck? Papi, you having trouble getting it up?"

Tony rounded the couch, stormed up to Luis and planted a finger in his chest. He lowered his voice to something just above a whisper. "No." Oh, there was definitely anger in that voice. "You have never, ever dealt with something as heinous as..."

Luis stayed silent for a moment, anticipating the rest of Tony's sentence. It never came, so he provided. 'Heinous' was associated with crime. The only sex crime that came to mind at the moment was... "Rape?"

"Exactly." Tony squinted, peering at Luis through those pink tinted glasses. 

"Alright, hold up. I went to prison. Mind fucking you, I never got raped but I nearly did multiple times. I had to bulk up, Tone, to keep my ass safe." Luis shoved Tony away. He watched him stumble. Jesus, his boss was fucked up. "How much fucking cocaine did they pump in you this time, T?"

"That's beside the matter, Lou!" Tony gripped the back of the couch to keep himself on his feet. "I went to jail! When I was about twenty seven! Twenty seven! Know anything special about that birthday!?"

Luis furrowed his brow at Tony's awkward wording. "You got out, and you came out, bro."

Tony chuckled, despite the pain that embedded itself within his features. "You might think that people don't get raped in jail. Well, you do in Liberty City jails! Prison... people get raped in prison all the time. But jail?" He laughed, a sound akin to a sob.

Luis held his breath, waiting for Tony to finish what he was trying to say.

Tony sniffled as he slowly lowered himself to crouch beside the couch. It took him a moment to get there, but when he did, he leaned heavily against the furniture. He sat there, head against outrageously expensive leather, pink tinted hazel eyes staring towards the floor.

Luis moved forwards, and crouched down in front of Tony. "Hey boss." He spoke as if he had just greeted him.

Tony looked up at him, and smiled. "Goodnight, Luis!" 

Luis flinched as Tony hauled himself to his feet and retreated to his room. He blinked a few times and looked to the door, just as Tony slammed it shut.

"Ay Dios mio."


End file.
